Dangan Ronpa- Pokemon Edition
by SuspiciousCatinWindow
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy, a school for the most talented trainers in the world. All the students here are great in every way, shape, and form. Every trainer who goes here is said to be set for life. Everyone here possessed a unique talent. So, why is Makoto Naegi standing in front of this wonderful school? [based off PokeRonpa! by kuzuriolu and rated M for strong language and gore/death


_Hope's Peak Academy, a school for the most talented trainers in the world. All the students here are great in every way, shape, and form. All their pokemon are extremely powerful, having strong bonds between them and their trainers. Everyone who goes to this wonderful academy, comes out set for life. Anyone who graduates is believed to be able to beat anyone easily. In fact, all the leaders of the Elite Four are from this school. So... Why am I of all people standing in front of the academy?_

Makoto Naegi sighed as he looked down at the form in his hands. On the front, it had a picture of the giant school in front of him. On the back, it had said something Naegi and his family couldn't believe when they took it out of the mailbox. Naegi had already memorized what it said word for word, so he didn't bother to turn it over as the words on the back of that form rushed into his head. _Makoto Naegi has been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, having his_ name_ drawn from the lottery. We anticipate him in this year's classes as the "Super High School Level Lucky Trainer." Please arrive at 8:00 sharp to meet your classmates. Also, we only would like you to come with your partner, it's already troublesome enough with everyone having 1 pokemon. Can't wait to see you there! ~Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster. _Yup, he was only here because of pure dumb luck. Too bad, that the luck was not exactly good luck.

Naegi looked up at the clock that was outside of the gigantic school, he was pretty sure this was the kind of school that would actually make sure it was always on time. "It's only 7:30?" He asked his partner. He waited for the pokemon to reply, though today the pokemon seemed rather timid. It immediately tried to jump onto his shoulder, but of course, was shaken off immediately. "You know you're to big for that, Buddy." Naegi scolded as the pidgeotto landed on the ground. "You're just going to have to walk, unless you somehow turn back into a pidgey." Naegi sighed as the timid bird followed anxiously. "Are you nervous too, Buddy?" Naegi asked the bird. The bird looked around and nodded. "Anyway, we should probably go in, they shouldn't be too angry as long as we aren't late, right? I mean we're students now." Naegi said concerned about his pokemon. Then Naegi made a pretty poor decision, if you already know how this story usually goes. Naegi walked up and stepped through the gate. As soon as he stepped through, his vision became blurry, as if the world had decided to melt. All the colors and buildings warped and blended together creating something that could only be described as a sloppy mess. Soon, Naegi's eyes were saved from the poor sight as all the color's blended making one solid color, until it was all Naegi could see. All he could see, was the darkness of the shade of black.

~.~

Naegi woke up, finally seeing things as they were meant to be seen. Naegi immediately looked around, noticing a pamphlet on the desk he was sleeping on and Pidgeotto sleeping on another desk. Another thing to note, was that he was now in a strange classroom with cheetah print wallpaper. He also noticed the empty chalkboard. Though, that wasn't as important as other things he saw, such as the security camera, the monitor and the iron plated window. _Wh-what? I guess I fainted or something and someone... brought me in here? That makes the most sense at least... Though, why is there a camera? Why is there a monitor? Most importantly why is there iron plates on the windows?! _Naegi found himself wondering.

He looked at the pamphlet on the table, which seemed to have the back of it facing up. He pulled it in front of him and read the big, poorly drawn letters on it: _Totes Not Suspicious._ That's what it said. Which lead Naegi to instantly think how it was totally suspicious. He flipped it over and read the front, which was also scribbled in crayon. It said: _Good morning, Idiots. I'd like you all to report to entry hall, like your form should have said. Be sure to be there at 8:00 sharp. Be sure to introduce yourselves to eachother good and proper. ~Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster. _Naegi noted how the headmaster sounded a bit different in this pamphlet. Naegi then, finally, noticed the clock right above the empty chalkboard. It was 8:00, right now. Naegi hurriedly went over to his pokemon, shaking it awake. Buddy then slowly opened his eyes and shook his head, he followed this by ruffling his feathers. "Buddy, we need to go. Right now!" Naegi said. The bird pokemon seemed to finally get it's self fully awake, and jumped to the ground, ready to follow it's trainer. "Buddy, you can't walk. You're going to have to fly in order to make it." Naegi told the bird, now opening the door for the bird to fly through. Buddy took flight and headed out the door. He hovered in the air waiting for it's trainer to go ahead. Naegi quickly took the lead and Buddy followed him to the entrance.

~.~.~

Well the prologue is done. :3 If you want to suggest nicknames for the pokemon of the students please do it in the link or in the reviews. The list of pokemon below: (please don't read any farther if you don't want to know what pokemon each person gets also there is spoilers for the game/anime/manga)

Mukuro- Mightyena

Naegi- Pidgeotto- Buddy

Kirigiri- Espeon

Oowada- Rhydon

Oogami- Machamp

Asahina- Golduck

Hagakure- Exeggcutor

Fukawa- Sneasel

Togami- Persian

Celes- Liepard

Yamada- Smeargle

Chihiro- Porygon

Ishimaru- Watchog

Maizono- Jigglypuff

Leon- Magmar


End file.
